Bella's Tale
by psykit
Summary: I've known the Doctor for most of my life. My name is Bella Louise Carter, and this is my story.
1. 1

_Little inconsequential A/N:_  
_I'm part way though planning a story featuring Amy, Rory, Eleven and a charater called Bella, but i've got to the point where I'm struggling to fully actualise her as a character. This is partially an exercise in the first person narrative, and a bit of character development. I've found myself really enjoying writing it as well. I hope you enjoy :) _

* * *

1.

I first met the Doctor by accident like everyone does: I was celebrating my eighteenth birthday with a couple of friends at the trendy wine bar round the corner. It was a double celebration really; I'd just been accepted to further my learning in science, specialising in genetic studies. To say I was excited would be an understatement.

There were five of us sat around the table; a good old fashioned night out with the girls, just like the old times on Earth. We'd gotten dressed up to the nines and headed to the darker side of Visiku to drink cocktails under the light of the moons. A fair few people were scattered around the bar, and I was half way though my second Mojito when I noticed him.

He was hunched right at the end of the bar where the lighting was its dimmest. I stared; from the ancient trainers to the long brown jacket covering a well worn pinstriped suit, he seemed not of this world. I could only just make out an expression that suited his general demeanour: Stony.

I watched him for a few minutes gingerly lifting his arm and sniffing the amber coloured liquid in the whisky tumbler he had been nursing. He didn't once take a sip in the time that I watched, but raised the glass to his lips five or six times. My friend Jessica had noticed him as well and suggested I go speak to him as he was "like, so your type! Skinny, broody and interesting." Whether it was the alcohol or my friends edging me on I approached him, tottering over to the bar in my exceedingly high heels and stupidly inappropriate skirt.

"You okay?" I asked tentatively, "You've been nursing that drink for ages."

He raised his head slowly and in the process moved ever so slightly into the light. I was struck by the sadness in his eyes; he looked like someone who had lived a thousand lives with the innocence of a child, but carried the burden of the world on his shoulders. Maybe that's me being a little too rhetorical, with the knowledge that I have now, but I can certainly say he'd been crying.

"The name's Bella," I said smiling, sticking out a hand for him to shake. He acknowledged my hand was there, but made no attempt to reciprocate my greeting. "Do you have a name, or am I going to have to console myself with the fact this conversation is becoming increasingly one-sided?"

I caught the slightest glimmer of a smile at this, and perched on the empty barstool next to him.

"Doctor," He whispered. "I'm the Doctor."


	2. 2

2.

I woke up that morning mildly hung over and stupidly content. We'd spoken for hours. He told me all about Rose, how she'd let go of the lever and disappeared into the other dimension with her father. He'd cried, harder than I would have thought possible, explaining how she'd been taken and it was out of his control. He described their adventures with such animated joy, from the world war to the end of Earth. I was amazed by the prospect of these other worlds she had visited, worlds outside her time stream.

He took me to his ship, the TARDIS. It was impossibly huge. I was amazed by the various controls which looked like they had been bodged together by someone who didn't have the parts readily available. We sat on a small seat, and talked further about her inner workings.

"She's alive you know." He'd said in an off handed manner. The TARDIS gave an purr as if to reiterate the point.

"Not much company, a living machine that can't speak." I'd uttered a bit later, as the incredulity of the situation had started to settle in.

We'd gone for a long walk along the coast of Visiku and The Doctor had explained how Nox was the first planet to be discovered that fell into the goldilocks belt, meaning that it was able to support life, and the first that the humans decided to explore and subsequently populate when the Earth became overcrowded. I knew all of this of course, having been taught it to school, but he spoke with such a knowledge and gravitas, not to mention including some rather amusing anecdotes about President Gillard, that it gave the impression he was actually there, which I assume that he probably was.

We went back to my apartment and spoke over coffee and biscuits. He produced some disgusting sweets from his pocket; gooey fruit flavoured small dolls that he munched down with glee. I stuck to my coffee. He was wonderful; we spoke about my hopes, my dreams, and my fears for the future of the human race. He said he was sure it would all work out in the end, but had never visited the end, because some things were best left to hopes and dreams. It was with a heavy heart that I left him snoring softly on my futon in the lounge.

I'd slept well, my dreams full of other worldly adventures. I was so excited to wake up. I blearily wandered into the lounge, checking the clock on the kitchen wall. 11:45, I'd not noticed the time as I fell asleep so I had no idea how long I'd been sleeping. I looked over at the futon. My lodger had disappeared.

It would be 18 months before I would see him again.


	3. 3

3.

I'd excelled in my further learning, quickly rising to the top of my school sector. The learning facilitator chief had approached the military with my thesis on human metal bonding, which would hopefully allow us to explore the extreme conditions on the planet. The president gave full authorisation for the initial testing and soon I was living in a fancy apartment up town with my lab downstairs.

He turned up quite late the two weeks into my initial testing. I'd been working erratic hours, constantly engrossed in my work and wasn't really aware of the time. I heard him before I saw him, he was clearly in the middle of a heated debate.

"Yes, Martha, we're making house calls now."

"You've never done it before." A woman's voice? I thought for a moment that The Doctor had been reunited with Rose, however quickly remembered that he had referred to the owner of the mysterious voice as Martha. My heart sank almost as quickly as it had soared at the sound of his voice. I wasn't going anywhere soon. Not that I wanted to, I was far too busy with my failing tests.

I caught a glance of myself in one of the many reflective surfaces of my lab. I looked tired and hadn't been eating properly. I felt like I looked closer to twenty-nine than nineteen.

"Where are we anyway, and why have we come at sunset?" Martha's voice echoed through the well ventilated walls. I smiled and shook my head, she was clearly from an earlier time.

"Island of Visku on the planet Nox. And it's always." He knocked on the lab door. I hastily re-tied my hair as I strode to the door to the laboratory. His face broke into a wide smile as soon as he saw me, only to turn into a look of confusion after I slapped him across the face.

"You left without so much as a goodbye and I'm just supposed to accept that?" I replied in answer to his look of shock.

"Oh Bella, what was I supposed to do? You were fine, you didn't need me affecting your life like that." He gestured to his companion. "Martha, say hello to Doctor Carter."

"Ooh a real Doctor eh?" Martha said, somehow giving The Doctor an elbow to the ribs and reaching out a hand for me to shake. "Martha Jones, nice to meet you. He took me well before was able to qualify."

"I didn't take you Martha Jones," The Doctor said, rolling his eyes. "You came of your own accord. Besides," He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella here is one of the greatest scientists of her generation, isn't that right Bella?"

I shrugged his hand away from my shoulder; flattered as I was, I was still angry. "Thanks. How have you been for the last 18 months?"

"Oooh, can't complain. I've just got the TARDIS back."

"Back?" I asked, surprised. "She go somewhere?"

"No, we did, back to 1969. It was fun."

"If running around with a 'timey-wimey' detector is your idea of fun." Martha said, rolling her eyes. I liked Martha instantly, she made quotation marks with her hands, not enough people did that anymore.

"So, we were just ehading back to the rift to refuel when I thought I'd introduce Martha to the lovely Doctor Carter." He grinned at me, bearing almost all his teeth. I couldn't help but grin back. "On a completely unrelated note, what is that?" He strode over to the fridge containing my samples, taking a pair of glasses out of an inside pocket and putting them on. "Samples of metallic ore, yes, but what for?"

I joined him at the fridge.

"They're the reason for my experiments, we're trying to genetically enhance the human body to make it more reliable in the extreme conditions of Nox." I explained.

"Now why would you be trying to do that?" The Doctor frowned at me. I felt like a child again, being scalded for wandering too far from home.

"It was part of my thesis. The president got a hold of it and wanted to put some of my theories into practice."

"I suppose the government is involved?"

"How do you think I paid for this cushty lab?"

He sighed.


	4. 4

4.

The Doctor and I stayed up most of the night running various tests on the samples the Government had provided for me while Martha slept upstairs. It was nice to spend time with him when being sober and he was in a better mood. We managed to segregate a couple of potential ores that might prove successful with some species of insect, but nothing that could possibly mold itself to that of Human DNA, no matter how diluted it was. I finally turned my computer off when Martha came downstairs.

"I don't know how you can survive in these conditions," She said. "It's always so dark outside, you never know what time it is. Do you ever suffer from vitamin D deficiency?"

"We have supplements," I explained, taking a pill bottle from my lab coat pocket and shaking it as if to reiterate the point. "Living in twilight isn't as bad as it seems. I've been here all my life, and I'm fine."

There was a knock on the door. The Doctor looked at me inquisitively.

"It's my partner." I advised, opening the door. Sure enough, standing in the doorway was Topher, my lab partner. He barely managed to hide his disappointment in seeing another man in my lab, standing there in complete shock. I ushered him inside before he ran the real and dangerous risk of rooting himself to the ground beneath him. "Topher, I'd like you to meet..."

"John Smith," The Doctor interrupted, outstretching his hand. A glance in my direction and an imperceptible shake of the head put rest to any objections I may have considered to raise. Topher took his hand. "This is my colleague Martha Jones, we're with the laboratory inspection committee." He raised an unmistakably blank sheet of paper to Topher who appeared to accept it, and sat down at the microscope, casting me a furtive glance as he went. We'd put so much work into this project, it seemed unlikely that he would want to go down without a fight.

"We we're just going..." The Doctor said, gesturing a thumb towards the door. "Many more labs on the list."

I felt a terrible wave of sadness wash over me as I watched him make his way over to the door. "Doctor... Smith," I rescued my speech, after receiving a pointed look. "Would you know when you'll next be... inspecting my lab."

"Ooh," He replied, letting out a long sigh and looking into the distance for a few beats. "I'd like to think sooner than later." He flashed me another grin as he took off his glasses and stuck out his hand, casting a small glance at Topher as he did so. "Lovely to see you Doctor Carter."

I wanted to take him into an embrace and plant a kiss on his cheek, but for the sake of keeping up appearences took his hand and sqeezed it tightly.

"You better mean that." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

The Doctor and Martha left my lab, and I was only reminded that I was not left alone when Topher spoke up.

"Bella, you look awful. Have you been up all night again?"

* * *

_Wow. I keep seeing that people are reading this, and it's really lovely. Thanks._


	5. 5

5.

Unsurprisingly, after The Doctor left, our progress improved dramatically. Topher and I still hadn't made any hugely significant advances, however we had enough information to confirm we were capable of making the bonds work with certain elements of human DNA. During the last few months our working relationship had developed as much as our personal one and we had started dating. It was a welcome relief for my friends; they may have still been worried about my lack of socialising but at least could confirm that I was at least forming relationships with other beings, albeit in my working environment. Even if they were a little bit more "bulky and intimidating" than my usual type. Topher had been assigned to me by the military to keep an eye on my progress, and had always come across as imposing to my friends and anyone else who visited. I thought he was a bit of a kitten inside; so eager to please and desperate for the project to succeed. He was so helpful and attentive, I'd really fallen for him. Lets face it, I was alone, and Topher was there to pick up the pieces so many times that something was bound to happen.

"He's lovely, honestly." I'd said to Jessica over coffee one afternoon after she'd come to express her concerns. "Besides, I'm putting so much of my time into my work, where else am I supposed to meet someone?"

"I don't know," Jessica pondered, staring absent mindedly into her coffee cup. "You used to get out more, be more fun." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"My misspent youth?" I laughed and took a sip of coffee.

"You're 19! This is still your youth!" Jessica berated. "Look at what you've achieved in such a short time. You deserve a break."

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Modern furniture adorned my flat; when I was first given the position, they gave me a ("unlimited, but conservative" my benefactors advised) budget to decorate and within weeks I was living in my dream apartment. I had indeed done well for myself, but it didn't feel justified.

"You're 19." Jessica repeated. "It can't always be work work work. Live a little Bella. Let's do something for your birthday next week."

I considered this for a while.

"On one condition." I retorted.

"Anything."

"You let me get back to my work!"

She laughed.


	6. 6

6.

My conversation with Jessica really struck a chord with me in the run up to my 20th birthday. I lay in bed, our conversation ringing in my ears. Being fun was not really high on my agenda at the moment, and I knew it. Topher had cooked me dinner at mine as a "day before your birthday treat" but received an important message early on in the evening and hastily left, which mostly left me lost with only my thoughts to accompany me. I had started to head down to the lab, but remembered what Jess had said and determined that an evening off would probably do me a world of good. I'd sat on my sofa with a glass of wine and read until I was ready to sleep.

I was woken at three by the sound of commotion from downstairs. My first thought was for my life's work, and I shot out of bed like a silent bullet. Treading as quietly as I could (and wishing for less aesthetically pleasing, but more apt, carpet) I made my way across the floorboards towards my kitchen, praying they wouldn't squeak and announce my presence. As I walked past my kitchen counter to the door that led to the lab, I opted to grab for a defensive weapon, choosing a drying saucepan as opposed to something from the knife block.

"Stun, don't maim, you tool." I whispered to myself, raising the pan above my head by the handle, ready to swing should my visitor be not of the friendly kind. I could hear something moving up the stairs. I held my breath, staring at the door as it opened. I swung the pan as soon as the figure strode through the door, noticing the surprised face of the doctor as the pan made contact with the side of it.

He was out for hours; I'd tried to move him to make him feel more comfortable by laying him on my bed. He was dressed differently; wearing a very nice black suit with an untied bow tie. Still the same trainers though. I made the conscious decision that he was better off leaving them on; the suit had certainly seen better days. I switched my time between checking on his vitals (I noted that his pulse was curious and decided to ask him about it later) and realizing just how uncomfortable my sofa was to sleep on. I contemplated for a minute going and sleeping next to him on the bed, but as much as I wanted to, I didn't really have the courage.

Jessica was right; I really had lost my sense of fun.

* * *

_Wow, It's really humbling to see that people are reading this, and that some people have alerted :o)_

_The chapters are intentionally short. The epic tomb that is being generated by the essential character development that is this fic is due to have alot longer chapters, and not be written in the first person._

_Please review :o)_


	7. 7

7.

"I feel like I've been hit in the face by a saucepan." The Doctor said as he came out of my bedroom.

"What did you think would happen, walking into my house unannounced and at this time of night?" I asked him. Not getting up from my uncomfortable position on the sofa. I was angry.

"Your planet is confusing." He said, "It's very difficult to tell what time of day it is."

"And the distinct lack of people about didn't act as any indication?" I asked sternly. "Have I left my lab unlocked, or did you break in?"

He waved his sonic screwdriver in the air. "Sorry, it was meant to be a surprise."

"Clearly."

"I just wanted to say happy birthday." He dropped on my sofa dejected. I shifted my feet, allowing him more room.

"Thanks," I smiled. "How did you know it was my birthday, but not what time it was?"

"What have you got planned for today?" He said, changing the subject abruptly.

"Well, Topher has to spend the day at his day job." I said, checking my watch. "So I was going to spend some time with the girls."

"Why would you be spending time with your lab partner?" He asked. I looked away unable to meet his eyes. I couldn't explain it; somehow it felt like I was cheating.

"We've started seeing each other." I said quietly. I looked back at him. He seemed to take a beat to accept this, or maybe I hope that he had because the next thing I knew was that he was up and heading to the kitchen.

"Well then, how do you feel about letting me cook you breakfast?" He said, looking up at me. "What have you got?"

"I honestly don't know." I didn't, it had been a long time since I'd cooked for myself, opting instead to get convenient takeaway that I could eat while I worked." Topher does most of the cooking in this apartment."

"Okay then." He smiled, "Go get yourself ready and I'll make you some breakfast."

I left my room having showered and changed into a black shirt with jeans tucked into the most beautiful pair of black lace-up boots that Topher had bought me as an early birthday present. I was trying to look vaguely attractive. I could tell it had some impact, as The Doctor's eyes drifted down my body as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Why are you wearing a tuxedo?" I asked as I sat down in front of the omelette that The Doctor had rustled up for me.

"Am I?" He looked down on himself. "Oh; it's been a long day. Saved the Earth, lost some friends."

"Is Martha okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, she's fine." He said. "She'll be fine. She just… left me. Can't blame her, to be honest." He looked tired, like he'd been through so much since the last time I saw him. I gingerly put my hand on his arm. "They all leave me, in one way or another. I just wanted to see a friendly face."

"You can stay for a while, if you want." I was shocked at my boldness. "I mean, I'm going out tonight, it would be really nice if you could join me."

He looked at me, seemed to consider it for a few moments. "Yeah alright."

I grinned.

* * *

_So writing this has made me remember how much I enjoyed the tenth doctor, which was both nice and extrememly unexpected. What's the opposite of closure?  
_

_If you're on twitter, give _**psykit**_ a follow. She'll like that :o)_

_I must stop talking about myself in the third person._


	8. 8

8.

We spent the morning in the shopping district. The Doctor made me wait nearly an hour as he browsed the electronic store looking for parts but made up for it by buying a dress for me that would "really go with my boots" the first shop we went to.

He told me about what had happened since his last visit. He discovered that he wasn't the last of his kind only to have that taken away from him. Martha decided to stay with her family, which didn't surprise me after he explained everything she'd been through.

And then there was Astrid, like a fairytale princess, lost amongst the stars. He tried so hard to rescue her after she made the ultimate sacrifice. He saved the Earth twice in the time that had passed between our last meetings and yet the history books hardly mentioned him. I found it all so strange, as he dragged me by the hand through the city museum, checking that all the facts posted were historically accurate. The realism dawned on me that he'd actually been there (not that he hadn't told me before, it was just starting to sink in), at all of these events, yet only a hint of his name had been scattered through time. I was torn - wanting everyone to know he existed was one thing, but keeping him as my secret was another. A living legend, holding my hand. Wow. I'll admit I was a tiny bit giddy at the prospect, and any thoughts of Topher had disappeared under his touch.

My birthday party was an unusual one; There were only three girls left from my original group of five, two having either had children and settled down or married and moved away. Their birthdaygrams were in the apartment and I would be returning the gesture, but that was all our relationships had become.

"A lot can happen in two years." The doctor had said in response to this. I wore the dress he'd bought me, a pink number with black ribbons which tied at the back. He certainly had an eye for beautiful dresses. He'd put the black suit on, but left the tie off, at my request.

"Bow ties are a little bit nerdy." I'd teased. He laughed and suggested a cravat, stating that he had plenty back in the TARDIS.

We were heading to the same bar we'd first met. The Doctor had commented that it would "be just like old times" until I reminded him that I'd appreciate it if he didn't cry for hours and leave before saying goodbye.

"That's a very good point!" He'd smiled.

We arrived looking every bit the happy partnership. Jessica was shocked to say the least: "Where have you been keeping that one?" She asked, eyes all over The Doctor. I came very close to requesting politely that she "back the hell off" but managed to hold my tongue.

The night was amazing, I'd laughed and danced more then I'd ever done before. The Doctor barely left my side; he was funny, attentive and charming, everything a girl could ask for. He was so chivalrous and insisted on walking me home, chatting animatedly all the way. As I opened the door to my lab downstairs, I could feel his eyes boring into the back of me. I smiled and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said happily.

"Bella Carter," he sighed. "Thank you for being there."

I turned and faced him. We stared at each other for just a moment. I invited him in at the same time as he said "Well, I better be going." and gesticulating somewhere behind him. We giggled in the moment, his eyes never leaving mine. The silence went on until we could take it no longer, and we strode forwards into eachothers arms.

I had read once that the perfect kiss was beautiful, deliberate and equal.

This was the perfect kiss.

* * *

_Eee. I lost this chapter, mainly due to being a retard and not keeping count, but had to re-write it. Bits are better, bits are worse. But it's heading in the right direction. If you're still reading. Thanks for sticking with me. I hate myself for how I'm finishing the actual story, but this has completely helped me figure it out. It's a bit of a labour of love now.  
_

_Again, thank you._

_C x  
_


	9. 9

8.

That kiss was frantic, like neither of us had ever kissed before in our lifetimes. We fumbled our way through the lab, constantly attached to eachother. As we got to the stairs I wrenched his jacket off and threw it towards the main bench. That was when I heard the crash. His jacket ended up on the floor with part of an insects embryonic fluid seeping over it. We stopped and stared at it.

"It's okay, I needed a new one anyway." He said, before leaning forward to kiss me again. I hesitated. Only a little but he noticed and mirrored my hesitation. I started to laugh, the romantic moment felling so far away it may have been a lifetime ago.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah." He commented, still supporting me with his arms.

"We kissed." I said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Was not expecting that." I said.

"No. Me either, if I'm honest." He realised that he was still holding me, and pulled me upright. I straightened down my skirt a bit, and knelt down at his jacket.

"I'm so sorry Bella, that's the second time I've broken something in your lab this visit." He said. "I was going to leave you a note to tell you I'd broken that compound model over there." He indicated to the corner of my lab, where a model demonstrating the way the elements bonded together in the recent most successful trial stood proudly. "I managed to put it back together when you were getting ready for tonight."

"It's okay," I accpeted. "Look, I've had a wonderful day, and it's really all thanks to you. But if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed now."

He nodded and helped me up. I saw him to the door.

"I'll come and see you in the morning, before I go." He said, grinning at me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Doctor." I said, leaning towards him and placing a tender kiss on his lips which he reciprocated with a hunger I hadn't been aware of before. I placed a hand on his chest. "I'll see you again."

Sure enough, I was lying in my bed when I heard the mechanical breathing sound of the TARDIS, and knew he'd gone.


	10. 10

9.

Topher came running upstairs the following morning, he'd noted the state of the lab and genuinely thought something awful had happened. I was lying-in, blissfull in my slumber, only to be woken by my boyfriend shaking me for fear that I had been murdered. I was a little annoyed; I'd been having a wonderfully beautiful dream, travelling with The Doctor among the stars.

"What did you wake me for?" I said angrily, glaring at Topher.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said timidly, looking down at the floor. "I just saw the lab and panicked. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

He raised his eyes and met my gaze. That and the mention of the state of the lab brought back everything that had happened. I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach with guilt. There was this man, so concerened about my wellbeing stood at the foot of my bed with hurt in his eyes and The Doctor, flying in and out of my life without a moment's notice. I couldn't decide what I wanted more. The knight in shining armour or the dangerous stranger. I'd been silent for far too long. Forcing a smile, I slid out of bed and wrapped my arms around Topher.

"Thanks for caring about me." I smiled, breathing in his sweet scent and deftly removing his jacket. He left forwards and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I missed you last night." He said, supporting me in his strong arms.

"Me too." I lied, hoping my face hadn't given me away. "If you must keep going to secret missions with the government..." I trailed off, giving him another kiss.

"It gives me somthing to look forward to when I get back." He grinned, kissing me for longer, a little more passionately. I found myself drifting back to my kiss with The Doctor the night before but another gut wrenching twinge of guilt brought me right back into the present. He was exceptionally adroit at undoing the buttons on the shirt I slept in as it now hung loosely on my shoulders, wafting a little in my air-conditioned bedroom. He had already removed his T-Shirt, and I ran my fingers lightly over his muscles. He laughed, picked me up with ease, and carried me over to my bed.

"We should really sort out the lab," I said, my hands pressing against his bare chest as he lay me on my bed.

"It can wait." He winked.


	11. 11

11.

I lay on my bed wide awake, Topher had an arm draped lazily over me and I was not happy about it. There was tidying to be done. My lab was a state and I was stuck uncomfortably under Topher's arm. My mind drifted to last night and kissing The Doctor. I figured one way of making Topher move would be to tell him about what had happened, but I figured it would probably be best to keep it a secret. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Deciding enough was enough, I gently moved his arm, got out of bed and put my nightshirt back on. I headed downstairs to the lab to start tidying up the fluids that were slowly seeping under my workbench.

The cleaning took ages, and lost me almost a days work. I was just finishing up when Topher sauntered into the lab wearing nothing but a towel.

"Nice timing." I commented.

"I was just coming down to help," He said, taking me in his arms and placing a tender kiss on my lips. "Besides, you've got some work done. You've altered the compound model." He indicated the structure in the corner, the one that the Doctor had apologised for wrecking yesterday.

I turned and stared. It was different, why had I not noticed this before? He'd left a few pieces on the shelf next to it, but looking at the structure it was difficult to figure out where they had been placed prior to being broken. I walked closer towards the model, not paying attention to anything else in my laboratory. Topher walked up behind me and slipped his hands up under my shirt, placing his hands on my hips. He kissed my neck. It was nice, but distracting.

"Hang on," I said, turning on the spot so quickly that I threw him off balance. "Have we tried this before?"

"In the lab? I thought you'd just cleaned?" He joked, fingers tracing over the sensitive areas on my stomach. I batted his arms away.

"Topher, seriously, look at it."

He studied the compound for a moment before turning to me and smiling. "You know, I don't think we have."

The next few months were spent almost constantly in my lab. I worked almost through the night, stopping only to refuel on take out and small periods of sleep.

I think The Doctor intended to leave those pieces out because he realised how it would work. I made a mental note to thank him later.

We were managing to bind small pieces of the metallic ore compound, which we had nicknamed "DoC1" (ironically Topher's name, but I liked how it was a small nod to The Doctor), to samples of human tissue. It was amazing; it fused to the tissue so quickly that it was difficult to see with the human eye. There were a few teething issues though; I lay in bed one night with Topher discussing when we thought living being trials would be appropriate.

"I have to go on another government excursion soon." He'd said. "I don't think we'd manage to get animal testing approved before I go."

"When are you leaving?" I asked, genuinely sorry to hear this.

"Tomorrow." He looked really sad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Bella, I've only known for a couple of hours and I was scared I'd disappoint you."

I moved closer to him, wrapping my leg over his. "It's okay, it can wait until you get back. Besides, it'll be nice for me to have a break."

He slid away from me and got out of bed. He stepped over to his jacket that was hung on the bedroom door.

"I didn't really want to do it like this." He said nervously. I sat up, suddenly wide awake, struck with silence. He slid back onto the bed, handing me a small box. I stared at it in my hands, wide eyed. "But I have prepared a speech. Bella Louise Carter. You are everything I want. Everything I need. I love you to our moons and back. Would you do me the amazing honour of marrying me?"

I felt sick.


	12. 12

13.

I spent the next week researching the woman who had visited me. She was a Professor of Archaeology, imprisoned at the storm cage for a while for murder and released under the provision that she would work for the Omega Project. She was there when the Byzantium crashed and was mentioned in a passage about "The Pandorica" (something I'd never heard of). Hers was one of the names released in relation to the scandal involving Omega at Demon's Run. I'd heard the stories, but a lot of that had been shrouded in silence. She was still an enigma and her message had been incredibly cryptic, but the information I had discovered about her made me think that she had reason to be.

I'd gone back on my promise to not do anything with our work while Topher was gone; Professor Song's warning encouraged me to do further testing on DoC1. I tried everything I could, using all the tissue samples we held - the reaction of the test tissues when exposed to the extreme temperatures was greatly improved with the addition of the DoC serum. Part of me was inclined to think that Professor Song was incorrect - she was only an archaeologist, after all.

Seeing as there were no anomalies in any of the testing, I'd resumed my usual regime of alternating sitting around the apartment reading with being exceedingly active. I was happy in this existence, comfortable in my own company and in the company of friends, providing they weren't constantly talking about their forthcoming wedding plans. Jessica noticed after the first few times I'd deftly removed myself from the immediate area whenever she'd been talking about her increasingly imminent nuptials. Every time I received a message or call from Topher it reminded me that I was still avoiding answering his proposal. I'd gone to bed after another lengthy conversation full of awkward pauses and topic aversion. He'd told me how much he'd missed me and loved me and couldn't wait to see me, and I'd "uh-huh" and "hmm"ed my way through the conversation until I could take no more.

I lay there completing my nighttime ritual of staring at the little box Topher had produced out of the blue some months ago. I took the ring from it's spot on the fabric and placed it on my finger. It fit perfectly, which was all the more harder because I really hadn't felt any emotional connection to it. A silver coloured metal ring and a clear stone, which seemed to glitter and dance in the soft light of my bedroom. I sighed, putting the box back where it came from in the side table and settling down with my book.

I noticed with a start small vibrations in the glass of water beside my bed, and then that the bed itself was vibrating in increasing strengths. There was a distant tinny whistling that I instantly recognised despite having not heard it for months, and I sat bolt upright in bed. The noise grew in sync with the vibration and my dawning realisation that the TARDIS was not only landing near my apartment, it was actually landing in my bedroom. I pulled the covers further around me, joyous in the anticipation of seeing The Doctor, remembering the kiss we shared

The TARDIS fully materialised in the corner of my bedroom. I watched as the door opened and the Doctor walked into the room looking like he'd been swimming fully clothed. He wasn't wearing the his suit jacket, but I could tell that he had been, as there was a bib shaped wet patch under his chin where the collar would have sat. His hair was a lot darker with it and a lot flatter to his head. His sneakers made a squelching sound as he padded across to the bed and sat on the side, facing the window. I wrinkled my nose at the wet patch possibly forming underneath him, but shrugged it off.

Neither of us had said a word; he'd been here a good five minutes just sitting on my bed staring into middle distance. I looked at his face, his eyes particularly. There was a sadness there that I remembered from the first time we had met, but somehow seemed more pronounced. Shuddering to think of what he'd just gone through, I reached out a hand and gingerly touched his face. He didn't flinch away at my touch. I shifted forward, tucking my legs underneath me so I was closer to him and feeling the bed sheets fall away. I reached forward and cupped the side of his face with my hand, gently maneuvering his face until our eyes met. He smiled sadly and reciprocated my movements, delicately placing a hand on the back of my neck. My skin tingled at his touch. I leaned forwards, breathing in the smell of sweat mixed with dampness. If anyone else had smelt like that, I wouldn't have entertained the idea of having them in my bed, but with The Doctor it just heightened my anticipation of what I hoped was about to happen.

"Bella..." He breathed, mirroring my lean. I placed a finger his lips.

"Don't." I whispered. Moving to meet him. "Just don't."

* * *

_Ha! Loved writing this; lots of input from various sources! Might be a bit of a break here; lots of stuff going on. Really sorry :o(  
_

_Feel free to review, it would help :o)_


	13. 13

13.

I spent the next week researching the woman who had visited me. She was a Professor of Archaeology, imprisoned at the storm cage for a while for murder and released under the provision that she would work for the Omega Project. She was there when the Byzantium crashed and was mentioned in a passage about "The Pandorica" (something I'd never heard of). Hers was one of the names released in relation to the scandal involving Omega at Demon's Run. I'd heard the stories, but a lot of that had been shrouded in silence. She was still an enigma and her message had been incredibly cryptic, but the information I had discovered about her made me think that she had reason to be.

I'd gone back on my promise to not do anything with our work while Topher was gone; Professor Song's warning encouraged me to do further testing on DoC1. I tried everything I could, using all the tissue samples we held - the reaction of the test tissues when exposed to the extreme temperatures was greatly improved with the addition of the DoC serum. Part of me was inclined to think that Professor Song was incorrect - she was only an archaeologist, after all.

Seeing as there were no anomalies in any of the testing, I'd resumed my usual regime of alternating sitting around the apartment reading with being exceedingly active. I was happy in this existence, comfortable in my own company and in the company of friends, providing they weren't constantly talking about their forthcoming wedding plans. Jessica noticed after the first few times I'd deftly removed myself from the immediate area whenever she'd been talking about her increasingly imminent nuptials. Every time I received a message or call from Topher it reminded me that I was still avoiding answering his proposal. I'd gone to bed after another lengthy conversation full of awkward pauses and topic aversion. He'd told me how much he'd missed me and loved me and couldn't wait to see me, and I'd "uh-huh" and "hmm"ed my way through the conversation until I could take no more.

I lay there completing my nighttime ritual of staring at the little box Topher had produced out of the blue some months ago. I took the ring from it's spot on the fabric and placed it on my finger. It fit perfectly, which was all the more harder because I really hadn't felt any emotional connection to it. A silver coloured metal ring and a clear stone, which seemed to glitter and dance in the soft light of my bedroom. I sighed, putting the box back where it came from in the side table and settling down with my book.

I noticed with a start small vibrations in the glass of water beside my bed, and then that the bed itself was vibrating in increasing strengths. There was a distant tinny whistling that I instantly recognised despite having not heard it for months, and I sat bolt upright in bed. The noise grew in sync with the vibration and my dawning realisation that the TARDIS was not only landing near my apartment, it was actually landing in my bedroom. I pulled the covers further around me, joyous in the anticipation of seeing The Doctor, remembering the kiss we shared

The TARDIS fully materialised in the corner of my bedroom. I watched as the door opened and the Doctor walked into the room looking like he'd been swimming fully clothed. He wasn't wearing the his suit jacket, but I could tell that he had been, as there was a bib shaped wet patch under his chin where the collar would have sat. His hair was a lot darker with it and a lot flatter to his head. His sneakers made a squelching sound as he padded across to the bed and sat on the side, facing the window. I wrinkled my nose at the wet patch possibly forming underneath him, but shrugged it off.

Neither of us had said a word; he'd been here a good five minutes just sitting on my bed staring into middle distance. I looked at his face, his eyes particularly. There was a sadness there that I remembered from the first time we had met, but somehow seemed more pronounced. Shuddering to think of what he'd just gone through, I reached out a hand and gingerly touched his face. He didn't flinch away at my touch. I shifted forward, tucking my legs underneath me so I was closer to him and feeling the bed sheets fall away. I reached forward and cupped the side of his face with my hand, gently maneuvering his face until our eyes met. He smiled sadly and reciprocated my movements, delicately placing a hand on the back of my neck. My skin tingled at his touch. I leaned forwards, breathing in the smell of sweat mixed with dampness. If anyone else had smelt like that, I wouldn't have entertained the idea of having them in my bed, but with The Doctor it just heightened my anticipation of what I hoped was about to happen.

"Bella..." He breathed, mirroring my lean. I placed a finger his lips.

"Don't." I whispered. Moving to meet him. "Just don't."

* * *

_Ha! Loved writing this lots of input from various source! Might be a bit of a break here; lots of stuff going on. Really sorry :o(  
_

_Feel free to R&R :o)_


	14. 14

14.

I woke with a start, hazy memories of a sweaty naked dream clouding my thoughts. The realisation dawned on me that my communicator was buzzing on my bedside table. I stared at it for a moment, before deciding it would probably be wise to answer my caller. I placed the reciever wearily in my ear and pressed the button to answer.

"Hello gorgeous." Topher said brightly at the end of the line.

"Hey." I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"I swear you're getting lazier," He sarcastically reprimanded. "When I'm there you're normally in the lab by this time."

"Well I haven't been able to work." I reminded him. "I'm waiting for you to get back so we can move to the next stage."

Drearily, I got out of bed, stretched and made my way to the bathroom, nearly falling over one of the doctors sneakers and pushing past the TARDIS to get there.

"I know beautiful, I was only joking," Topher said cheerily. "I hope you're having fun though? Jessica isn't driving you crazy with her wedding plans is she?"

"She's actually been quite good," I said laughing, looking at myself in the mirror. "Well, she's excited and doesn't shut up about her wedding but -"

I stopped, staring at myself. Two things had suddenly leapt to my notice; One, that I was naked, and two, that I had pushed past the TARDIS on my way to the bathroom. I watched my eyes widen as the realisation that what had happened last night wasn't a dream hit me as I was on the phone to the man who wanted to marry me. Incidentally, that same man was currently shouting into my earpiece.

"Bella, Bella? Is everything okay? Answer me Bella!"

Swallowing nervously, I attempted to regain some composure.

"Hi, sorry, yeah I'm here." Was that too cheery? Would he realise what was going on? "The receiver fell out of my ear."

Topher laughed, a good sign. "You had me worried there for a minute! Look, I've got to go. Things to do, you know how it is."

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I love you sweetheart." He said happily.

"You too."

I wrenched the receiver from my ear as if it was diseased and threw it in the sink. I took a moment to talk myself through what happened last night.

_The Doctor and I, well, erm..._

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed a wry smile appearing on my lips.

_Did we even talk? _

I forced myself to run back to the beginning, and felt a stirring in my stomach.

_Nope, no talking, mouths too busy._

I grinned. If the TARDIS was still here, then The Doctor still would be. I took a few deep breaths before emerging from the bathroom, trying to look as alluring as I could in my struggle to pass the police box in my bedroom. It made no effect however. The Doctor was lying on my bed with his eyes closed breathing deeply. I scanned the clothes that had been discarded around my bed, and came to the conclusion that he was definitely still as naked as I was. I wandered back to the bed and slipped silently back between the sheets.

"Nice try Doctor Carter," He mumbled.

I raised into a seated position and drew my knees towards my chest.

"That was unexpected." I said, trying to diffuse the situation.

He rolled over and looked at me. I melted at his gaze.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He seemed to genuinely mean it as well. The sadness that had seemed so pronounced last night, although faded slightly, still burned behind his eyes.

"No I'm sorry," I said with little conviction. "I shouldn't have taken advantage like I did. You were obviously vulnerable and I -"

I hesitated, choking back tears. I hadn't wanted it to be like this. To be honest, I wasn't aware that I had really wanted it to be like anything at all. It wasn't really my fault; The Doctor didn't exactly tell me to stop, and if Topher hadn't spent so much time away maybe I wouldn't have felt the need to be like this with the next man that materialised in my bedroom.

Topher. I felt a pang of guilt just thinking about him. An awful thing for me to think; it wasn't his fault, how could it be?

"Bella," The Doctor sat up next to me and placed an arm around me, sighing heavily. "I'm as much to blame. I've had a really bad couple of days."

"Did you want to talk about it?" I asked, leaning into him as he placed an apologetic kiss on my hairline.

"I don't know where to start." He sighed.

* * *

_I'm planning on making a concentrated effort to finish this story within the next couple of weeks, and will update again soon, I promise, honest, eeep!_


End file.
